1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to fuel structures and radioisotopes produced therein in nuclear power plants and other nuclear reactors.
2. Description of Related Art
Radioisotopes have a variety of medical applications stemming from their ability to emit discreet amounts and types of ionizing radiation. This ability makes radioisotopes useful in cancer-related therapy, medical imaging and labeling technology, cancer and other disease diagnosis, medical sterilization, and a variety of other industrial applications.
Radioisotopes, having specific activities are of particular importance in cancer and other medical therapy for their ability to produce a unique and predictable radiation profile. Knowledge of the exact amount of radiation that will be produced by a given radioisotope permits more precise and effective use thereof, such as more timely and effective medial treatments and improved imaging based on the emitted radiation spectrum.
Radioisotopes are conventionally produced by bombarding stable parent isotopes in accelerators or low-power reactors with neutrons on-site at medical facilities or at nearby production facilities. The produced radioisotopes may be assayed with radiological equipment and separated by relative activity into groups having approximately equal activity in conventional methods.